


Summer Storms

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Summer Storms

"We go so well together," Sable murmured, his thin fingers digging bonily into Scarlet's waist.

"You just follow me around," she smiled. "Like a little dog."

"Be fair," he said, kissing her neck. "Sometimes you're there because too many people want the little I've left them."

She laughed huskily and drew him close, shivering with excitement.

All about them, the summer winds stirred up the dust, drying already scorched fields even further. Hollow-eyed people looked at the little their neighbours had and vowed _their_ children wouldn't be the ones to starve.

It was one of Sable and Scarlet's better holidays.


End file.
